


you can touch me anywhere but my neck is where it makes me shiver

by americananirvana



Series: fruit related [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Fluff, Hair, Hair Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Shaving, Tysh, hairdresser, is that a thing?, josh is a hairdresser, josh loves it, josh x tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, touch starved, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler is a bit weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: tyler doesn't truly love anything except the feel of a razor grazing the back of his neck.or the one where josh is a hairdresser, tyler is his client, and tyler is a little strange.





	you can touch me anywhere but my neck is where it makes me shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the way my freshly shaved head feels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+way+my+freshly+shaved+head+feels).



> i missed you guys. back with another oneshot.  
> also i did very little research for this so let me know if i got anything wrong

tyler's hair is too long.

he smooths it out, pulls it down over his face in the mirror. it barely reaches the tip of his nose. he shivers.

using both hands, he pushes it back again. it's a futile gesture.

grabbing his phone off the bathroom counter, he slips it into his pocket and pads out of the door.

on goes the vintage varsity jacket, feet into beat up vans. what a hipster he is.

fingers poke into a pineapple sitting on the shelf close to the door. it's getting soft.

tyler is out the door, collar pulled closely to his face.

down the sidewalk, into his car, close the door, put on the seatbelt.

deep breath. go.

 

he connects his phone over bluetooth to his car. on comes glass animals, and tyler is leaning back in his seat. he swears he can hear colors, hear an entire rainforest.

he doesn't know why he makes a big deal of it.

out the car, close the door, lock it.

sigh. go.

there's a short queue at the salon. tyler just puts his name on the clipboard and collapses into one of the cheap waiting seats, and takes out his phone.

there's a mother with her child next to him, an asian teenager sitting across from him. tyler goes back into his phone and pretends to look through instagram.

"tyler!"

up he goes, to the chair. he sees the electric razor and it sends shivers down his spine.

there's a man standing there, shaved sides, dyed red.

he smiles at tyler and sits him down.

"hey, i'm josh. how do you want your hair cut today?"

tyler is nervous.

"uh, just shave the sides and back and trim the top please."

"you got it."

josh takes a clip off the hem of his shirt and clips the fringe onto the top of his head.

the buzz of the razor comes on, and tyler closes his eyes. the razor is red.

he sucks in a silent breath as hair begins to fall to the floor. he can feel his head getting lighter.

tyler knows he'll be thinking about this later when he lies in bed.

josh doesn't speak. he's humming nirvana. scentless apprentice, tyler is pretty sure.

josh puts down the razor, and tyler feels like he's just gotten out of a bath and stepped directly into the winter air.

josh unravels his hair, and the feel of somebody else's hands, josh's hands in his hair is unbelievable.

scissors, split ends (does he have any?) between nimble fingers, snip, snip, snip. the spinning chair is poised to face the mirror directly.

he picks the razor back up, and runs it over the back of tyler's neck.

there are violent shivers going all through his body.

josh trims the back of tyler's hair and laughs quietly.

 

tyler pays josh. josh smiles at him. it's predatory, condescending. tyler loves it.

tyler rubs the back of his newly shaved his head and drives to the grocery store. it's saturday. it's time.

he enters the store and makes a direct path to the stack of pineapples in the produce section. he looks through a couple. he rubs the back of his neck. there are small hairs all over his hand.

tyler pays for his single pineapple and leaves.

feet out of his vans, keys tossed on the counter. he plucks the old pineapple off the shelf by the prickly leaves at top and places the new one into formation.

he throws his jacket on the couch.

knife, freshly cut hair, painted fingernails. he's slicing down the pineapple, uneven slices. chop, chop, chop. he washes the chunks and goes into the backyard, barefoot.

he spreads the slightly rotted pineapple all over his garden.

the garden smells exactly how you'd expect it to smell.

tyler washes his hands and takes a shower. hands through his hair, again and again and again. 

his soap smells like fruit. it's from the women's section in rite aid.

tyler thinks about josh's face in the shower, josh's smirk, josh's hair, josh's hands in his hair, pulling, shaving, cutting.

pulling, pulling, pulling.

tyler wrenches the shower handle to cold. 

 

it's only 3 and a half weeks until tyler is there again, tight smile, shoes dirtier than before. his hands smell vaguely like pineapple. it's sunday.

there it is, that fucking smile, that stupid fucking smile.

he seems to take twice as long with the razor as the first time, gently grazing his neck with the tip. tyler can't help it. he shakes a little.

josh is laughing again.

josh is smiling.

"i can wash your hair, if you'd like."

tyler's mouth goes dry.

josh's hands are pulling, pulling, pulling.

nothing about this place should be sexual, hair scattered all over the floor and bright lights blinding him, but josh's hands are working his head, tugging and it's driving him fucking crazy.

nails scratch along his scalp, and tyler has to resist the urge to moan, to get on his knees with shampoo still in his hair and beg.

alternatively, josh's hand in his hair, tousling while he blow dries, makes tyler go weak in the knees. he wants warm arms around his waist.

tyler pays, and he leaves, and josh smiles and smiles and smiles.

tyler goes home, and he takes his brand new pineapple and he mashes it to pieces and throws it away. he'll go out in the night time for another one.

it's barely two weeks.

tyler comes in, and josh is already smiling.

tyler's hands smell like nothing. it's friday.

josh doesn't call him up to get his hair cut.

josh gets into his car, and take a slice plays and he can feel josh smiling and josh sings along.

he has 7 seconds to get both of his shoes off before josh is pressing him into a wall, josh is running both of his hands up his neck and into his hair, and he's pulling hard and tyler is screaming into his mouth.

josh sinks his teeth, his smiling teeth into tyler's neck and he fucks him into the kitchen counter.

they lay in tyler's bed afterwards.

"tell something about yourself," josh says.

his voice sounds like tyler's hair falling to the floor.

tyler says, "my favorite decoration is a pineapple."

tyler says, "i hate the taste of pineapples."

 

josh catches tyler in the bathroom the next morning.

"tyler," he says, and he holds up an electric razor. 

tyler sits and josh shaves his head   and tyler whimpers, and josh smiles.

 

josh is driving. josh is the better driver.

tyler is sitting in the passenger seat, no seatbelt on. his hands are running over his head, again and again and again.

there are brown hairs scattered all over the passenger seat.

josh parks and presses a kiss to the side of tyler's mouth before getting out of the car.

it's saturday, and josh helps tyler pick out a pineapple at the grocery store.

they return home and josh carefully positions the new pineapple. 

tyler cuts the old one in half and gives half to josh.

josh is quick. josh says his cutting is better than tyler's. 

tyler sticks his tongue out at him.

they wash the scraps, and they go outside barefoot and spread out the rotting fruit.

it's saturday, and tyler's hands smell like pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading.  
> feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> find me:  
> tumblr:washedouteyes


End file.
